<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Submission by BurningLio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438137">Submission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLio/pseuds/BurningLio'>BurningLio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Colony [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorry), Cock Warming, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Peeing in mouth, Trained Obedience, the continued deterioration of Lio's mental state</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLio/pseuds/BurningLio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio's obedience is a voluntary sacrifice, something he's willingly chosen.</p><p>Except that might not quite be true anymore, and that terrifies him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Colony [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Synopsis in the end notes for those who choose to skip this installment.</p><p>come find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/BurningLio">Twitter</a>, and hit me up there if you want to join the Kraylio discord server!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joining Kray in his office is usually the dullest part of Lio’s routine, which is both a blessing and a curse. It does mean less attention from Kray, which is welcome; it also means more time left to his own thoughts, which is not. Lio spends most of this time curled up under Kray’s desk, trying not to think of anything.</p><p>Which isn’t to say that he has no responsibilities at all. Kray does not look at or speak to Lio as he sits down in his chair, but he opens his legs in a way that Lio recognizes as an invitation. Or a demand. Lio crawls forward to kneel between Kray’s legs, carefully unzipping his master’s pants. Lio wets his lips with his tongue and then slowly slides Kray’s cock into his mouth, breathing deliberately through his nose and concentrating on not gagging as it hits the back of his throat. He rests his chin on the edge of Kray’s chair, shifts slightly to maintain his balance. One of Kray’s hands lands in his hair, idly running his fingers through the fine, silky strands. Lio closes his eyes.</p><p>He is required only to remain still, keeping Kray's cock warm and wet on his tongue, and he's done it so many times that it's almost routine. He can almost, almost, forget how humiliating his position is. A dark, shameful corner his mind finds it almost… soothing: the fingers absently stroking his hair, the hot weight filling up his mouth, his head comfortably nestled between Kray's thighs.</p><p>Sometimes he is reminded how terribly easy it would be to just… let go. </p><p>Lio forces his eyes open and exhales sharply through his nose. No. Not today. There's still something left of him, however bent and broken that something is; he will not let Kray have his mind as well. </p><p>Something warm and bitter trickles down the back of his throat, and Lio struggles anew not to gag, tensing in distress as Kray takes a leisurely piss in his mouth. It’s not the first time Kray’s used him like that, a convenient receptacle when Kray’s cock is already in his mouth, but the sheer disgust is still overpowering and Lio has to fight not to gag or cough. It’ll be hell to pay if he spits it back up, so he swallows obediently until Kray has finished relieving himself. He feels his master ruffle his hair, say softly, “Good boy,” and Lio feels sick.</p><p>It’s not long after when Kray apparently decides to take a break, leaning back to look down at Lio with his large hands cradling either side of his pet’s head. “Beautiful,” he murmurs. “Like you were made to hold a cock in your mouth.” He wipes away some of the saliva at the corner of Lio’s mouth with his thumb, brings it to his mouth to taste it. “Go ahead, you've been so patient. Enjoy yourself.”</p><p>As if blowing Kray is a treat rather than something he’s made to do all the time. But Lio doesn’t respond except to start sucking obediently, tightening his lips around the thick shaft, and Kray groans, his hands tightening into fists in Lio’s hair. Lio has all of Kray’s favorite tricks memorized at this point, and doesn’t falter even when Kray yanks painfully hard on his hair to pull him in even closer. He dutifully swallows everything when Kray comes, and then breathes a silent sigh of relief when his master stands, pulling his cock out from between Lio’s swollen lips, rather than leaving it where it is.</p><p>Kray briskly wipes himself off and buttons his pants back up. “Now-”</p><p>Before he can finish speaking, the door swings open and Lio hears the click of Biar’s heels against the floor. “Sir? There’s been an incident.”</p><p>Even without being able to see his face at this angle, Lio can sense Kray tensing up, his focus sharpening. It makes him hunch down against the floor, making himself small, even though he knows Kray’s intensity isn’t directed at him. He hears Kray walk around the desk to the door, murmuring low to Biar, and the two of them hold a hurried, quiet conversation that Lio can’t hear. Lio doesn’t move, trying to listen but unable to make the words out. It’s unlikely that this has anything to do with him, or with the Burnish, but it still makes him uneasy not knowing what’s going on.</p><p>Eventually he hears Kray say, “Understood. Give me a minute to wrap up here and I’ll be there shortly.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Biar says, and walks away again.</p><p>Kray doesn’t return to his desk. “Lio, come here,” he says, and Lio reluctantly emerges from beneath the desk, his legs tingling and shaky after kneeling for so long. Kray snaps his fingers and points at the floor. “<i>Down.</i>”</p><p>Lio’s response is automatic, ingrained. He drops to his knees and presses his face to the floor with his wrists crossed above his head, back arched and hips raised, his legs spread. He can’t see anything like this but he <i>feels</i> Kray crouch next to him, running a finger down his spine. </p><p>“So obedient,” Kray murmurs. “So good for me. It’s a shame I need to leave, but I suppose duty calls.” He sighs, regretful. “Ah, well. Stay here, Lio, I won’t be long.” He runs his hand through Lio’s hair once, then rises to his feet. Lio can hear him walking away, then the door shutting, then nothing but his pulse thudding in his ears.</p><p>Kray never gave the command to release his position.</p><p>He was told to <i>stay,</i> not specifically not to move. Surely Kray can’t have meant for Lio to remain like this the entire time he’s gone, splayed out and presenting himself to no one in his master’s empty office. He doesn’t know if he physically can. His shoulders are already straining from stretching his arms out in front of himself like this, and his legs and his back will be aching before long. On the other hand… why else had Kray commanded him to assume this position? He didn’t do anything else, hadn’t cuffed Lio or plugged him. </p><p>It’s not even a punishment. Lio did everything right this morning. He knows he did. It’s just another power play, one more twisted test of his obedience.</p><p>He can probably get away with sitting up, just briefly, if he’s quick and stays alert for the sound of someone at the door. Kray won’t know. He’ll need to give his muscles a rest at some point if he’s going to be able to maintain this position for long, after all. He just needs to time it properly, a quick stretch and a rest from the strain before he gets back into position. Just long enough to preserve his strength a little longer.</p><p>Time is elastic like this, unable to see anything with his face pressed to the floor. Lio’s thighs are cramping and he doesn’t know how long it’s been. He hasn’t taken a rest yet. He should. He <i>will.</i> But every time his muscles tense to shift, something makes him hesitate. He thinks he hears footsteps outside. A voice, indistinct and distant. Then silence, and he still can’t will himself to move, even though his bent neck feels like it’s breaking, his forehead throbbing where it’s pressed into the carpet of Kray’s office.</p><p>And Lio waits.</p><p>He’s alone, and he’s never allowed to cover himself anyway, so this position shouldn’t make him feel so exposed. So vulnerable. No one’s going to touch him unexpectedly, no one’s going to hurt him. No one’s even looking at him. The brief moments he can be sure of those things are… rare. But it doesn’t help, somehow, when he’s been motionless in this position for so long his muscles are cramping and falling asleep (hours? how long has it been?) - he’s unrestrained, unmonitored and he can’t <i>make himself move.</i> His breathing quickens, and he’s starting to feel nauseated.</p><p>It’s as if Lio’s body exists solely for Kray Foresight’s consumption, even when Kray isn’t anywhere near him. He’s a decoration, present even when the room is empty and dark. Or a toy someone forgot to put away.</p><p>He struggles to control his breathing and calm himself, unsure - or perhaps unwilling to think about - why the tension in him has spiked so suddenly, even though there’s no one here to cause that fear. As he wills himself to detach, to drift away inside his mind as he’s gotten so good at doing, he hears the door click open and whatever tension he’d managed to let go is back with a vengeance, seizing up his muscles and making him tremble faintly. But he can tell almost right away that it’s not Kray, hearing a click of high heels on the ground that’s completely different from the sound of Kray’s footsteps. Biar, most likely. Perhaps she’s been sent to fetch him.</p><p>But she ignores him, walking across the room and getting something from Kray’s desk. There’s no pause, no sign she’s acknowledged him at all. A few minutes of rustling papers, and then she walks back to the door, shuts it behind her. Lio is abruptly alone again. His heart rate has spiked, he’s shaking, and he hates himself for it.</p><p>Kray shouldn’t hold this much power over him. He <i>doesn’t</i>. It doesn’t mean anything that Lio hasn’t moved, and the way his heart jumped into his throat when he thought Kray was walking into the room means even less. Of course he’s fucking anxious, after everything Kray’s done to him. He’s doing what he has to do to survive, to keep the Burnish alive, that’s all.</p><p>Under the circumstances it’s a hollow-sounding protest, even inside his own head. Kray’s command has pinned him in place as securely as if he’d bound him, no matter how much he hates it. And there’s nothing Lio can do about it but wait.</p><p>He’s drifting again by the time the door opens again, disconnected from his body in a way that is increasingly the only sense of safety he can find. He’s still in position, or his body is, frozen in place and unmoving except for the occasional tremor that runs through his exhausted limbs. The footsteps he hears coming toward him now are distinctly Kray’s, heavy and solid, and for a moment he expects the man to walk right past him, to ignore him as Biar did, like Lio’s one of the furnishings now. Instead Kray stops in front of him, and chuckles.</p><p>“You <i>are</i> obedient today. I only required you to stay in this room, but you haven’t moved a muscle, have you?”</p><p>Oh. <i>Oh.</i> Cold, tingling shame washes over Lio’s scalp, down his spine, as he realizes what he’s done. He’s always given Kray exactly what he requires of Lio, no less and no more, and he’s always taken some cold comfort in that. He’s followed the terms of their agreement, and only that. Even the trained responses, the constant anticipation of Kray’s needs, he can justify to himself - it’s been clear for a while that such rote, submissive behaviors are the only way to avoid getting hurt - but this…</p><p>Kray snaps his fingers again. “Up,” he says, and Lio bolts to his feet - or tries; he’s scrambling upright before he fully registers that his stiff, throbbing legs aren’t going to hold his weight so quickly, and inevitably goes crashing down again. Kray catches him, hands warm and steady around his waist, almost completely encircling Lio’s small body. “Shh, it’s all right,” he says, and Lio realizes he’s still shaking. “You’re not in trouble. You’ve tried so hard to please me today.” That rare warmth is back in his voice - less and less rare, these days, and Lio cannot let himself think too deeply on what that might mean.</p><p>In one movement Kray bends and scoops Lio effortlessly into his arms, holding him securely. “Let’s go home, pet,” he says calmly, and bends his head down towards Lio’s. Lio doesn’t know why he lifts his face, allows Kray to kiss his lips rather than his forehead, only that it seems like it’s what he’s supposed to do. He doesn’t remember Kray ever carrying him like this before, not while he was still conscious - he’s uneasy, but he’s relieved too, and something else he can’t name. Kray’s arms are warm, even the prosthetic - perhaps it’s warmed by the flames, even now - and Lio lets himself go limp, leaning in against the man’s broad chest. There’s nothing he can do to change things now.</p><p>He’s still himself. He’s still Lio Fotia. He repeats the words to himself silently, over and over, as his master carries him back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Synopsis: Lio spends an ordinary morning with Kray in his office, during which he warms Kray's cock in his mouth and then gives him a blow job when Kray decides it's time for a break from work. After this, they are interrupted by Biar, who tells Kray that there has been an incident which requires his attention. Kray commands Lio into one of his trained positions, on the floor with his ass in the air, legs spread and face against the floor, and then leaves. Lio isn't sure if Kray's command to <i>stay</i> meant he needs to stay in this position, and struggles with wanting to move and rest from the tiring position even if just for a moment. He never does move, first afraid that Kray will come back and catch him, then simply unable to will himself to do so. Biar comes in to get something from the office, ignoring Lio completely, which ends up rattling his nerves even more. In the end Kray returns, and tells Lio he never meant for him to remain in position this whole time, but praises him anyway for trying to be so obedient. Lio is horrified that even an <i>implied</i> command could paralyze him so completely, and tries to mentally remind himself of his own identity over and over as Kray carries him back to the apartment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>